ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters 88MPH Studios Comics
88MPH Studios Comics did a four-issue comic book mini-series "Legion" plus a one-off "The Zeddemore Factor". There was plans to do an ongoing monthly series, but didn't pan out. 88MPH Studios Comics was a Quebec based publisher run by Canadian Sebastien Clavet. List of Comics The following were the intended release dates for the four part Legion series as well as the expected ongoing monthly comic book series. *Ghostbusters: Legion 1 - February 2004 *Ghostbusters: Legion 2 - March 2004 *Ghostbusters: Legion 3 - April 2004 *Ghostbusters: Legion 4 - May 2004 *Ghostbusters: #0 "The Zeddemore Factor" Cancelled Ongoing Projects Originally planned for an ongoing comic series as suggested by Comic #0 "Ghostbusters: The Zeddemore Factor". However it did not happen. Also, a hardcover trade paperback version of the Legion was offered for pre-sale, but was never published, even though hundreds or thousands of customers paid in advance for it. (UK publisher Titan Books released a softcover trade paperback, but without any of the extras that was promised in the 88MPH version.) *''Ghostbusters Monthly #1'' - In June 1984, GHOSTBUSTERS exploded into theaters and captivated a generation. Twenty years later, the boys are back in a brand new ONGOING comic book series. Now that they’ve saved the world twice, the Ghostbusters want to go global…but that’s easier said than done. Meanwhile, a dead man is wandering the streets of New York and something wicked stirs in the Central Park Zoo. Old foes, new enemies and trusty unlicensed nuclear accelerators, this exciting first issue has it all. Because even after two decades, you know who to call.Spook Central- Everything Ghostbusters Comic Books>88Mph section:CANCELED ONGOING MONTHLY SERIES *''Ghostbusters Monthly #2'' - Romance is in the air as Egon and Janine go out on their first official date, and with Peter playing the role of Cyrano things are bound to get interesting. Meanwhile, Winston goes solo, Louis gets an unwelcome visit from an old friend, and Ray takes a trip to a dark, dangerous place…the library.Spook Central- Everything Ghostbusters Comic Books>88Mph section:CANCELED ONGOING MONTHLY SERIES *''Ghostbusters Monthly #3'' - With the powerful ghost known as Ahriman making trouble and Vinz Clortho back for an encore, the Ghostbusters find themselves racing from one disaster to the next. And that’s before things get really bad. It turns out there’s one thing worse than having two evil spirits rampaging through New York; when they get together.Spook Central- Everything Ghostbusters Comic Books>88Mph section:CANCELED ONGOING MONTHLY SERIES *''Ghostbusters: Legion Collection'' - In early 2005 Sebastien Clavet announced the official trade collection of the series which would include a colored version of The Zeddemore Factor one shot, concept art, 'Ecto-Logs', a foreword by Ghostbusters creator Dan Aykroyd and a proposed afterword by an as yet unknown actor related to the film. The cut-off date for pre-orders was extended several times, while a firm release date had never been announced. (UK publisher Titan Books released a softcover trade paperback, but without any of the extras that was promised in the 88MPH version.) Covers During the run of Legion, a large series of covers were release for the comic. Cited as one of the other major complaints of the series was the overuse of variant issues. Despite this, the selection of covers has proven an unusual and unique collection. Non-Canon Retcon The comic series is itself a retcon to 2004 of both the movie and its ongoing series.88mph-Legion 2 reference page 2 retcon 2004 External links *88MPH Studios - Official Site (Dead Link) *Internet Archive Wayback Machine- www.88mph.net *Spook Central "NYGB Comicguide section" *Spook Central- Comic Books-88Mph *Ghostbusters Comic Shop Also See *Other Ghostbusters Related print *Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics References Gallery 88mphLegion2referencepage2retcon2004.png|Legion 2: Notes that the events in the film happened in 2004. GhostbustersLegionOngoingIssue1Ad.jpg|Cover of unpublished Ongoing Issue #1 comic_88mph_ongoing_magad1.jpg|Unpublished ongoing Issue #1 Solicitation in Previews magazine comic_88mph_ongoing_magad2.jpg|Close-up of unpublished Ongoing Issue #1 variant cover art in Previews magazine ad comic_88mph_ongoing1_cover.jpg|Unpublished ongoing Issue #1 Cover comic_88mph_ongoing1_cover_origcredits.jpg|Unpublished ongoing Issue #1 Cover (original credits) comic_88mph_ongoing2_cover.jpg|Unpublished ongoing Issue #2 Cover comic_88mph_ongoing3_cover.jpg|Unpublished ongoing Issue #3 Cover Category:Print Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Studios Comics Category:GB 20th Merchandise